1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear deck lid wing (spoiler) for automobiles that can be easily installed by brackets rather than measuring for, and drilling holes in, the trunk lid of the vehicle; it can also be removed without damage to the vehicle. The material matter consist of fiberglass, metal, rubber, and plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art specifications note that all other deck wings have to have holes drilled for the installation of the wing, sometimes three or four, and if or when removed, repairing of the trunk lid will exist. The present invention solves the problem by being installed with brackets. The prior art patents are listed below:
In reviewing the above-listed prior art patents it will be noted that the basic concept of the invention may be generally known and the present invention still discloses features which are not shown in any of the located prior art.